Kaito and Lucia
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: This is the MMPPP version of Romeo and Juliet, with my special touch. For those who love Romeo and Juliet, romance, and MMPPP. Lucia X Kaito Enjoy.
1. Nanami's Party

_**Kaito & Lucia**_

Chapter 1_**  
**_

This is a Mermaid Melody version of Romeo and Juliet, I made this strictly for those who love romance, Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, and Romeo and Juliet. Enjoy.

Chorus: In the land of Japan, lived two families, both equal in their pride. There was the Nanami family, and the Domoto family, both were powerful and despised one another. They've been sworn enemies for a long time, and never got in each others way. We begin our story in the middle of town.

Two members of the Nanami's family were joking around in the streets. "If I could fight with someone from the Domoto family, I'd beat them in no seconds flat!" The first member said. "Yeah, I could take them on any day!" The other member said. Then a member from the Domoto family came into the street.

"Hey, are you talking about the Domoto family?" The member asked.

"Yeah, we were jsut talking about how we could beat those lousy no good Domoto's in just a matter of seconds." The first member said. "Well, you wanna test that theory, i happen to serve that family!" The member of the Domoto's said. "Then draw your sword, Domoto scum!" The second member said as he withdrew his sword. They began to fight in the middle of the street and a big commotion began to take form.

"Enough!" Someone shouted, and the fighting ceased. "I have had it with your ridiculous fighting with each other. If this or any other fuss shall ever disturb this town or the people again, you suffer the greatest consequence of having your heads removed." It was the king of Japan who said it. The fighting stopped and the commotion was cleared.

Domoto House: "Where is he? Where is Kaito? Have you seen him today, Keisuke?" Lady Domoto asked. "No madame, i haven't seen him, not since four hours ago. I saw him in the garden and he left for the surface." He answered. "Well, do you know where he could've gone, he should be here by now." Lord Domoto said.

"Uncle Domoto, do you know why he's been feeling down lately?" Keisuke asked. "I don't, nor can i find out." He answered.

"Could it be that he still hasn't gotten over Hanon?" Keisuke asked. "I believe that could be the reason, he was deeply in love with her, but she wasn't returning his feelings." Lord Domoto said. "Well, why don't you go and i'll see how to help him." Keisuke said. "Alright, see that you find a way to cheer him up." Lady Domoto said and they left the room.

Kaito entered the room soon after. "Good morning Cousin." Keisuke greeted him. "Is it still so early in the day?" Kaito asked. "Yeah, it's barely eleven o'clock." Keisuke said. "Time seems to go fast for those who have tormented souls. Has my father been here?" He asked.

"Yes, what has kept you out all this time?" Keisuke asked. "Something that i don't have." He answered. "You mean love?" He asked. "Yeah, i have only yet to realize that she didn't feel the same towards me." He said. "You should forget about Hanon, she wasn't the one, even though she was a divine beauty. She was just a disease that didn't want to get married, and the only way to cure a disease is with a new one." He said.

"So your saying i should find someone else to fall in love with?" Kaito asked. "Exactomundo!" Keisuke said. "I don't think there's a girl more beautiful thatn Hanon, and even if there were, i'm sure she was nothing compared to Hanon." He said in a low tone. "Well, there's only one way to find out." He said and they both left.

Nanami House: "I think this is ridiculous, but i will respect the king's wish for us to keep the peace, i understand his threat pretty well. I think two old men like Domoto and myself can keep our distance." Lord Nanami said. "I feel remorse for you both, but what do you think of my proposal to marry Lucia?" Johnny Kawamoto said.

"I said it before, and i'll say it again, she's too young to be a bride, she's not even fifteen. She's not even fit to be a wife yet." He argued.

"There are younger girls married that are happy." Johnny said. "You don't understand, Lucia is the only daughter i have and she is not ready for marriage. But tonight will be a party in my surface home, all the finest mermaid beauties will be there, including Lucia. Once you see them, your opinion of Lucia will change, but if it's her you want, then you can try to win her. But you can only marry you if she chooses to marry you, if she does, you have my blessing." Lord Nanami said.

A servant enters and hands him a pen and paper. "Now my loyal servant, find the people on this list and tell them to come tonight, where my home, and my welcome await them." Lord Namami said and him and Johnny left.

The servant went all around town on the surface. "Find all the people, then i gotta find the tailor to do his lawn, and a painter to fix the fish nets, and a fishermen to deliver the pencils! I wish i knew how to read this stupid list." The servant said. Kaito and Keisuke happen to walk by.

"Do you need help sir?" Kaito asked. "I have to find these people, tell me, can you read?" The servant asked. "Yes, very well, here let me see." He said and the servant handed him the list.

"Lady Coco of the South Pacific and her mother and father, Lady Caren of the Antarctic and her sister Noel, of the Arctic. Lady Rina of the North Atlantic, along with Lady Hanon of the South Atlantic. Sir Sedachi of the Black Sea and his twin sister Sedaiku." He read the rest of the list.

"A party? Where are they supposed to go?" Kaito asked.

"They are to go to my master Lord Nanami's house, all the mermaid ladies will be there, including his daughter. I'll tell you what, if your not a Domoto, come and enjoy yourself, as thanks for helping me." The servant said as he scurried of.

"Did you hear that, you can go, and Hanon will be there too. Not to mention all the beauties of the sea, who knows, maybe you'll find someone better than Hanon." Keisuke said. "Fine, i'll go, but only for one reason. To see Hanon." They both left the surface.

Nanami house: "Nikora, where is she, where's my daughter? Call her in here please." Lady Nanami said. "Yes milady, Lucia! Lucia, come here!" She called. "Who's calling me?" Lucia asked as she entered the room. "Your mother." Nikora said. "What do need mother?" Lucia asked.

"I want to talk to you, you are now fourteen and it's time you found a husband. What do you think of getting married?" Lady Nanami asked. "I don't really like the idea at this point in time." Lucia answered.

"Well, you should, the valiant Lord Lohnny Kawamoto seeks your hand in marriage." Lady Nanami said. "And he's a fine lord, he's handsome and more precious than any man alive." Nikora said. "Tonight is your father's party, at least meet him and see what you think." Lady Nanami said.

"I'll look, but i doubt that one meeting is going to make me fall in love with someone like him." Lucia said. The servant of the Nanami family enters. "My lady, your guests are starting to arrive and the preparations have been made." He said. "Wonderful, now we must go greet them. Come Lucia." Lady Nanami said and they left.

The Streets: "Kaito, i don't think you should go just to see Hanon, there will be other fine mermaids, including Nanami's daughter. I hear she's a real beauty." Keisuke said. "I really have no interest in your opinion at this point, i'm going to find Hanon and i'm going to see her." Kaito said.

Nanami Surface Home: "Is everyone enjoying the party? Wonderful, i hope you all have a great time, thank you all for coming!" Lord Nanami said to everyone as they came into the house. Everyone danced and had a wonderful time, it was a masquerade party so everyone wore masks, which hid Kaito and Keisuke's identities.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, may i present to you, my daughter and heir to the throne of the North Pacific, Lucia." Lord Nanami said and Lucia entered in a beautiful white gown, and her hair was tied up in the usual human hair style with white ribbons, not red.

"Now Lucia, this is Lord Johnny Kawamoto." He said as he introduced them to each other.

"Hello may i have this dance?" He asked as he kissed her hand. She nodded and he led the way to the dance floor and they began to dance in the waltz, and others joined. "Hey Kaito, do you see her, that's Nanami's daughter. Wow! She's a beauty!" Keisuke said. Kaito looked at the girl and she saw him.

It was love at first sight for them, even though she was turning in the dance, she kept looking at him, and Kaito couldn't take his eyes off her. The dance soon ended and Johnny led her away from everyone else. "Keisuke, you say she is Nanami's daughter?" Kaito asked. "Yeah, she's supposed to be princess of the North Pacific." Keisuke said.

A member of the Nanami family walked by and noticed the two, and immediately went for Lord Nanami. "Uncle, there's two Domotos here, are enemies. What should we do?" He whispered.

"No, we can't cause attention, just keep an eye on them and be sure they don't go near my daughter." He whispered back. "Yes, uncle." He said and left him.

Kaito walked through the crowd of the party, he was no longer looking for Hanon, but now Lucia. "Keisuke, where do you think she is?" Kaito asked. "I think i saw her go behind a pillar." He said and pointed to the back. Kaito went through the crowd to find her hiding behind a pillar. "What're you doing there?" He asked. She pulled him behind the pillar.

"Shh, don't make it look like i'm back here, i'm hiding from that terrible Johnny Kawamoto." She whispered. "I see, so why hide here?" He asked. "Would you rather i be in plain sight for him to try and sweep me off my feet and try to get me to be his bride?" She asked. "Not really, but that's a good point. I don't think he deserves someone as beautiful as you." He said.

Lucia started to blush. She didn't know what to say. "I suppose this is what you call 'love at first sight' isn't it?" She said. "I guess so." He said. "Lady Lucia!" They heard Nikora calling. "Oh man, i'll be back." She said and before she left she kissed his lips. "Who wants to see me?" Lucia asked Nikora. "Your mother." Nikora said.

Lucia went to see her mother. "Kaito, we can't stay, i think someone's found out we're Domotos, we gotta leave, now!" Keisuke said urgently. "Okay." Kaito said and they started to leave. Lucia went back to see him, but he wasn't there. "Where'd he go?" Lucia wondered.

"He's gone milady." Nikora said. "What was his name? I wonder." Lucia said. "His name is Kaito, and a Domoto. Your family's enemy." Nikora said. "Kaito, a Domoto? But how could that be?" Lucia asked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, this is only chapter one, i did my best to keep these guys in character, but also in line with the Romeo and Juliet storyline. I did make up a few parts in this story though, but everything else is correct with the Shakespeare story. Check out the next chapter. You'll find a surprise there! SEE YA!


	2. Famous Balcony Scene

_**Kaito and Lucia  
**_

**Chapter 2**

Nanami Garden: Kaito ran down the street back to the place he had been just earlier and climbed over the wall separating him from the angel he met. Keisuke and Gackto, another one of Kaito's cousins, came running up from right behind him.

"Kaito, wait! Come back!" Keisuke called. "Leave him be, we're too late, he's already deep within there by now." Gackto said. "What can we do, we can't just let him stay in there." Keisuke said. "Well, we don't have a choice, unless you want me to call him and tell him it's pointless, love doesn't exist for him, and that he should die alone." Gackto said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hush! He'll hear you, if he does he'll get angry." Keisuke said. "He won't hear us anyway, he's already hidden deep inside the grounds, all we can do is wait for his return. Now let's go before we're seen." Gackto said.

"Fine, it's useless to look for someone who can't be found." Keisuke said.

Lucia's Balcony: Kaito walked throughout the grounds, trying to find which room was hers so he could once again see her. He heard a noise from the balcony above and hid in the darkness that lay just below it. Lucia walked out onto the balcony. Neither of them knew the other was there.

"I can't help but think about that boy i met, Kaito. Ah his very name makes me feel lighter than air, his kind face and gentle smile is what has carried throughout the night. I can't help but admit i might've fallen in love with him." She spoke.

"Should i say something or keep listening?" Kaito asked himself quietly.

"But still, of all families he could be from, why the Domoto family? I bare no grudge against them, but my family does. The very mention or thought of them makes their blood boil, i don't see why they hate each other. If only i could at least see him, maybe that would take my mind off things, but i can't leave the house. Even if i could, i don't know where to find him." She spoke again.

"You don't have to go anywhere to find me, i'm already here." He said appearing out of the darkness. "Kyaa!" She shrieked after he said that, then she blushed a deep red because she realized he heard everything she'd just said.

"That's just mean, eavesdropping on a person's private thoughts." She scolded. "Well, if you wanted them kept secret, you shouldn't say them out loud." He said with a mock look. "Well shame on you for listening when you could've saved me the embarrassment and said something." She scolded again.

He just laughed. "But why are you here? If anyone from my family sees you, they might hurt you." Lucia said with a worried face. "I can be easily hidden by the shadows under the balcony." He said. "But how did you find this place?" She asked.

"I was here earlier don't you remember?" He asked.

"Oh right, but still, i'm not sure if i should see you, as of now i'm forbidden to leave the house." She said with a sad face. "Our families may hate each other but that didn't stop me from coming here tonight, i wanted to see you again." He said with a smile, and she blushed. There was only one thing stopping her from just leaping off the balcony into his arms. Her fear of jumping 20 feet to the ground.

_If i could i'd jump, but i'm scared he won't catch me. If only i could jump though, then i could be closer to him._ She thought.

"So did you mean everything you said?" He asked. "You mean what i said while you were hiding below me and listening to me?" She asked. He just turned his head to keep her from seeing the red on his face. But she caught it. "Yes. I did mean every word." She answered blushing even redder.

"So, you belong to the Domotos? Who are part of the Panthalassa clan?" She asked. He nodded. "And you belong to the Nanami's who rule the North Pacific?" He asked. "The very same." She answered.

"Lucia!" Nikora called from inside. "Coming! I'll be right back, stay hidden." She said as she ran back inside. "I won't leave until you return." He said getting back into the shadows. Several minutes later she came back outside. "Kaito?" She whispered. He reappeared from under the balcony.

"I'm sorry, i have to go back in for the night. But will i see you again tomorrow?" She asked. "Count on it, how about here at nine o'clock?" He suggested. "In the morning?" She asked and he nodded. "I can hardly wait. Goodnight, Kaito." She said as she walked back in.

"Goodnight, my beloved." He said, and he ran back to the wall and climbed back over it. He ran all the way back to his own family, waiting for the time when he could see his true love once more.

(A.N. Okay, for this next title of the scene, i couldn't think of anyone else so i picked him to be Friar Lawrence, don't kill me or criticize, alright? Just sit back, be quiet and read please. Thank you for your time. End of commentary.)

Mitsuki's Cell: The following morning; Mitsuki was preparing for church when Kaito came in and stood beside him. "Good morning father." Kaito greeted. (Of course you know it's not his real father, it's what people call their reverend in a church.)

"Morning Kaito, you've changed somehow, you're not depressed. Is it Hanon?" Mitsuki asked. "Hanon? Oh no. Those feelings are long gone." He said. "Is it another girl?" Mitsuki asked. "You could say that." Kaito answered. "Well, come on, tell me who she is." Mitsuki pushed. "Her name is Lucia, Lucia Nanami." Kaito finally said.

"A Nanami?" He asked, Kaito nodded. "How could you meet and fall in love with a Nanami? Your family's old enemy?" Mitsuki asked. "I don't know, i couldn't help it, she was just so different from other girls. She's beautiful, and has a voice that sounds like angels." He said. "You really love her don't you?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes, yes i do." Kaito answered. "I plan on meeting her later this morning, i want to be with her, away from our family's ridiculous feud." Kaito said. "You mean you plan on running away with her?" Mitsuki asked. "If you wanna call it that." Kaito said.

"Fine, i won't stop you, but a word to the wise: choose your paths carefully, one wrong turn and you'll suffer it's consequences." Mitsuki said and he left the room to ring the church bell to signal that it was now 8:00 in the morning.

A Street: Keisuke and Gackto were in the street just outside the Domoto family house. "Where the heck is Kaito?" Keisuke asked. "I don't know, just be patient, he'll be here, he might've gone to church to see Reverend Mitsuki." Gackto said.

Kaito came down the street and called to the two to get their attention. "Kaito! There you are! We've waited all night for you, you didn't come home at all last night. Why? Were you off with a certain girl who happens to be of the Nanami family?" Keisuke asked, wanting answers, and lots of them.

"What are you talking about?" Kaito asked. "Don't play dumb, we saw you climb over their wall, what did you do? Did you see her? Did you tell the girl you love her? Details details!" Keisuke urged. He wasn't making this easy for Kaito to lie his way out.

"I-I wasn't in their property." He lied, but Keisuke nor Gackto was buying it. "Liar.We. Saw. You. Yup, we saw you go into their yard, now tell us what was going on!" Keisuke ushered. "I just wanted to see her, it wasn't anything worth telling you about." Kaito said. "Oh, come on." Keisuke begged. "No." Kaito said. Just then Nikora walked down the street. "Good morning gentlemen." She greeted.

"Good Morning kind maid." Kaito said. "Morning." Keisuke and Gackto said. "Well, if you won't talk, we're going inside, see you later Kaito." Keisuke said as he and Gackto went inside the house. "Kaito? As in Kaito Domoto?" Nikora asked.

"Yes?" He responded. "Oh, your the one. My lady is eagerly awaiting you." Nikora said, but she wasn't too happy to say it. "She is? Lucia?" Kaito asked. Nikora nodded. "She requested i find you so that i could give you this." She said as she handed him a bag. "What's in it?" He asked.

"Inside is a rope that is easy to climb with, just use it to climb up her balcony. It might be safer if you go later on tonight though, to keep your self hidden easier. Doing it in the daytime is a big risk of getting caught by our family. That was all i was instructed to do, i must be on my way. Farewell good sir." Nikora said as she scurried off back to Nanami house.

Kaito looked in the bag and grinned. "Lucia." He said quietly.

Lucia's Bedroom: "It's already nine, where could Nikora be? Did she find Kaito? Oh, where is she?" Lucia said pacing her room. "Milady." Nikora said as she entered the room.

"Nikora, did you find him?" Lucia asked. "Yes and i gave him the bag, but it's best if he comes later on tonight, it's better because the risk of him being seen is not as large as it is during the day." Nikora said. "So he will come tonight?" She asked. Nikora nodded. "Well, i only have to wait at least 12 hours before i can see him again. Thank you Nikora for doing that for me." Lucia said.

"It is my duty to serve you and make sure you're happy. But i must confess, i don't feel comfortable with this." Nikora admitted.

"You're saying you don't approve of me being in love with a member of a family mine despises? That i can't love just because their bloodline is that of the Panthalassa?" Lucia asked. "No, it's not that, i just feel scared that your mother and father will be furious, plus the fact that your supposed to marry Lord Johnny. You met him at the party, that's what the party was for, you two to meet and become engaged." Nikora admitted.

"That party was for me to choose him as my husband?" Lucia asked. "I'm sorry, i shouldn't have said that. "No, no. I'm glad you did, otherwise, i would've found out the hard way. but i refuse to marry such a vile person who has only one thing on his mind." Lucia said as she stormed out of the room.

"Oh, what have i done? Aqua Regina, please forgive me, and Milady." Nikora prayed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That's Act 2, i mean Scene 2, dang it, i mean chapter 2. Sorry, my english class is reading Romeo and Juliet and this story idea popped into my head. And i am doing the chapters by acts so act 3, i mean chapter 3 is comingup real soon. It may already be up. Just wait and see how Kaito and Lucia's forbidden love turns out. But a little hint for those who are curious, if you don't want it ruined stop reading this now: (I don't plan on having them die.) I know it was a little wrong to say that but you gotta know the better ending i picked out for Romeo and Juliet, the way it's supposed to be ended. Well, enough of my babbling, catch ya later.

SSE YUZ! -Gives a peace sign-


	3. Meeting, and Banishment

Kaito & Lucia

Chapter 3

Street Outside Domoto House: Gackto and Keisuke were hanging outside their family's house. Being a Domoto, they didn't have much to do because of the feud with the Nanami's. Because of it, they couldn't go to many places because the Nanami's own a good deal of land and they weren't allowed to set foot on it.

The same goes for the Nanami's. if they were to set foot on each others properties, they'd either get brutally injured, or worse: killed.

So it was a quiet moment until Daisuke, a member of Lucia's family, set foot on their property and approached them.

"Where is he!? Where is that no good Kaito Domoto!?" He shouted as he continued to walk on their area. "Why do you wanna know, i hope you do know that your on our property, and Nanami's are forbidden." Keisuke said.

"Well, you seem to be up with the rules, but you weren't the other night." He said as he stopped several feet away from them. "What're you talking about?" Gackto asked. "I saw you and the other Domoto at my Uncle's party the other night, don't deny it! I have one or two others who saw you as well." Daisuke said getting angier.

"You have no real proof that me and Kaito were at that party." Keisuke said. "How do you explain Kaito entering my family's property the very same night and contacting with my cousin, Lucia?" He spat.

"That could've been anyone there, how do you know it was him!?" Gackto said. "Certainly Keisuke wouldn't go and interact with her, and it had to be one of you two." Daisuke said.

"So he might've talked with her, what's the big deal?" Keisuke asked. "The big deal is, you and him have broken the rules and trespassed on our property when you weren't invited." Daisuke said.

"On the contrary, we were invited, by one of your servants, he couldn't read this list of people so Kaito helped him, then he invited us to your home.' He said leaning on the wall. "It doesn't matter, you know you aren't allowed in our territory, we've stayed off yours!" He said shouting.

Daisuke withdrew his sword and began to fight with Keisuke. Keisuke just fought bck until he was struck in his side. "Keisuke!" Gackto shouted and he caught him because he was falling backwards.

Kaito ran outside to see what the yelling was about. "What the heck is going on out here?" He asked. "Kaito, Daisuke thinks you and Keisuke were at their property the other night and he started fighting with Keisuke, now he's wounded." Gackto explained.

"Hurry and get him inside, get him bandaged up." Kaito said as he walked around them to keep Daisuke from attacking them. "That's enough, it doesn't matter what you say, all i know is, you've trespassed, and you've talked with my princess. That deserves a penalty." Daisuke said, putting his hand on his sword.

"Well your pretty confiedent, i'll give you that. But right now your on our property, doesn't that deserve a penalty?" Kaito asked.

"It doesn't matter as of now, you've already broken our laws, now it's only fitting i come to give you your penalty. Now, draw your sword!" He said as he withdrew his sword from it's sheath. He lunged forth at Kaito, and all he could do was withdraw his own sword to guard against Daisuke's attacks.

Gackto came running back out to see what was happening now. But by the time he got back out there, Daisuke was unconcious on the ground. "Kaito, what happened?" Gackto asked.

"He lunged too far and in order to block him i accidently hit him and he fell and hit his head, now he's unconcious." Kaito explained. "This isn't good, someone's bound to see this, quick, go back into the house, i'll try to cover this up." He said and Kaito ran back into the house.

"Oh crap, why's the king here, not only that, but the people are coming too." He said and he quickly thought up a story to tell the king.

"What on earth has happened, i see blood and a body here, Gackto, you better have a good explanation for this." The king said as he stepped onto the area.

"Well, you see your majesty, Daisuke came here and started picking a fight and he attacked Keisuke, so they began to fight and he wounded Keisuke, then he tried to kill Kaito and he only fought back to protect himself, so now both Keisuke and Daisuke are wounded and unconscious." Gackto explained.

"I see, so all three are involved. But from what i've seen and heard, it looks like they all should suffer the same punishment, i told you once before that i wasn't going to put up with your rediculous feud. So now i hereby banish all three of these men." The king declared.

"But your majesty, Kaito and Keisuke were only defending themselves, they can't be banished." Gackto said trying to get him to reconsider.

"Would you like to suffer the same fate? From what i see, they were all involved in a fight and got themselves into this, now they pay the price. My decision is final, now break it up, all of you go home." The king said as he dismissed the big crowd.

"What am i goona tell Kaito?" Gackto asked himself as he walked back into Domoto house. Nikora happened to be in the crowd that was watching the scene.

"Oh dear, i better tell Lucia." She said and she rushed home.

Lucia's Room: "I wonder where Kaito is, he was supposed to be here hours ago, but he never showed up, i wonder what could be keeping him?" Lucia asked sadly standing at her balcony, just watching for her beloved to come back.

"Milady! Lucia!" Nikora called as she ran in. "Nikora? What is it, what's the matter?" Lucia asked as she walked to her. Nikora was so out of breath from running. "Nikora, tell me what's wrong." Lucia urged.

"I was in town, and i saw a commotion, and the king was there, and there was a fight at the Domoto house because Daisuke went there and challenged Keisuke and Kaito. Now Keisuke and Daisuke are both wounded, and both them and Kaito are banished from here!" Nikora said after she caught her breath.

"Kaito and Daisuke are banished? Why would Daisuke do a thing like that, to think my own cousin would do such a thing. Not only that, but that's why Kaito didn't come, exactly what happened to them?" Lucia asked.

"Well, Daisuke challenged Keisuke and he wounded his side, them Kaito came out and Daisuke lunged at him and Kaito only defended himself, but he might've wounded him by accident." Nikora explained.

"But Kaito wouldn't hurt him, or anyone, it had to have been an accident." Lucia said. "You don't really sound to worried for your own cousin, you sound more preoccupied with that man." Nikora said.

"Should i say bad things about all of them? I don't know the whole story, and neither do you, so we have no right to say mean things about what we don't know. Besides, i know Daisuke will be alright, he's a strong person, has been ever since we were kids. But Kaito, he's the first person i've ever met that i can feel special with, and i refuse to waste that feeling on that terrible Johnny Kawamoto." She said.

"Oh, you'll speak ill about Lord Kawamoto, but not about your cousin or Kaito?" Nikora laughed. "Well, he's nothing special to me, not like Kaito and Daisuke. But it really makes me sad that he's banished." Lucia said and she began to cry.

"It might not be all bad, why don't you go to Mitsuki's cell? I'm sure he'll make it to where you can see him." Nikora smiled, trying to cheer her up. "But i'm still forbidden to leave the house because of the whole Domoto/Nanami feud." Lucia said. "Oh that's right, and i'll get in trouble if i try to get you out, i know, i'll get him to come here before he leaves. I'll be back, i'm going to see Mitsuki." Nikora said and she left for the church.

Mitsuki's Cell: "So basically your telling me you, and Keisuke, and Daisuke are banished from here?" Mitsuki asked. "Yeah, Gackto told me all aboutit earlier, and he even mentioned how we only defended but the king wouldn't hear it. So now i have to leave by tomorrow." Kaito sighed.

"What're you going to do about Lucia? Are you just going to leave her, and your family too?" Mitsuki asked, and Kaito sighed again.

"I'm not even sure if Lucia knows yet, and i don't know if i can see her before i have to leave." He said glumly. "Well, maybe you can see her." Mitsuki said. "How?" Kaito asked. "Maybe she can some here and see you." Mitsuki suggested.

"She's forbidden to leave her house." Kaito pointed out. "Hmm, maybe you can go over there and say your goodbye, or you coud whisk her away with you." He said with a laugh. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" Kaito asked. "No but it sounded like one didn't it?" He asked with a smile.

Then they heard knocking at the doors. Mitsuki went to answer them. "Yes? Ah, Nikora, good to see you. What can i do for you?" Mitsuki asked.

"I was wondering if Kaito was here, is he?" She asked. "Yes, come on in." He said and she walked in, and saw Kaito. "Nikora?" Kaito said. "Yup, now what's this whole situation about, Lucia already knows of it." Nikora said. "She does?' Kaito asked. "Yeah, but don't worry, she doesn't hate anyone." She added.

"She doesn't think i'm a bad person or anything?" He asked. "No, she would never think that of anyone, except for the person she's supposed to marry, Lord Kawamoto." She said, and Kaito didn't like hearing about it.

"Well anyway, i've come to see if you could come see her, she really wants to see you." Nikora said. "I want to see her too, but i can't go onto your property, last time i did, it got my cousin wounded, and me banished." He said with a sigh.

"I know but there is a way for you to see without consequence." Nikora said with a mischevious smile.

"How?" Kaito asked. "There's a time of night when Milady's balcony is completely covered in darkness, you can climb up it and you can see her without fear of being seen, but you musn't make noise, or you will be caught." She said with a wink. "Ah, a fine idea Nikora, so what do you say Kaito?" Mitsuki asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me, as long as i can see her before i have to leave." He said. "Well, i'll notify Lucia now, be there later this evening." She said an she left the church.

"Well Kaito, things are working out after all." Mitsuki said. "Yeah i guess so, but i still feel like there are still things that can go wrong." He said and he left the church as well to wander around the place he wasgoing to have to leave the following morning.

A Room In The Nanami House: It was later on that night that Lord and Lady Nanami and Lord Johnny Kawamoto were in the Nanami house discussing their plans.

"Well this is a nasty turn of events, first Daisuke gets himself wounded, then he gets himself banished." Lord Nanami said.

"Yes but at least he got two of those wretched Domotos banished as well." Lady Nanami said. "I can whole heartedly agree. But since they're gone, is it possible for me to marry your daughter?" Johnny Kawamoto said.

"I guess it would be best for her to marry you, i'm sure we can persuade her." Lady Nanami said. "Very well, my wife will go to her and tell her she shall marry Lord Johnny Kawamoto this upcoming Thursday. And today is Monday. Good night to you." Lord Nanami said.

_Guess, i have no choice. I'm the one who has to tell her that she has to marry Lord Kawamoto._ Lady Nanami thought. "I better tell Lucia." nikora said, she had overheard the whole thing.

Lucia's Room/Balcony: "Nikora told me he was supposed to come tonight when my balcony was shadowed, but he's still not here." Lucia said sadly. She was waiting on her bed just listening for a sound to notfiy her that he was there and he was coming to see her.

Kaito, by this time had already climbed the wall and was running for her balcony, it was already in sight. _Nikora told me that her balcony was covered in shadows and that i had to stay quiet. Lucia, i'm coming!_ He thought and it took him a second to find her balcony since it was completely shadowed, and he found it because he ran into a rope ladder.

"I guess this is what i'm supposed to use to climb up." He said quietly and he began climbing up the roped ladder, and Lucia could hear and see the rope swinging a little.

"He's here!" She said gleefully, and ran to her balcony. She leaned over to see him climbing up. "Kaito!" She said quietly. "Het there." He said with a funny smile. "Here." She said and she offered him her hand which he took and she pulled him up, trying not to make too much noise doing it.

He finally made it up and onto the balcony and didn't waste any time pulling Lucia into his arms. "I've been waiting for you this whole time." She said lowly. "I'm sorry i didn't come like i promised, but i'm here now." He whispered in her ear.

"Are you really banished from here?" She asked and he looked at her. "I'm afraid so, but reall,y it wasn't my intensions to hurt Daisuke like that, it was an accident." He said. "I know it was, and i don't blame you, it mostly is his fault. I just still can't believe he would do such a thing." She said in a little shocked tone.

"Well he only came because he saw me at that party with you, and then said he knew i came here the same night, but i say he was just bluffing. In any case, i have to be more careful when i come here." He said.

"But after tonight you won't be able to." She said sadly.

"Maybe so, but why don't you come with me?" He asked. "What?" She said in a surprised tone. "Why don't you come with me?" He repeated.

"I don't know if i can." She said. "Why not?" He asked. "I'm just worried about what would happen if i did go with you, no matter how much i may want to go with you. What if we get caught?" She asked. "Then we'll take our punishment, i don't care." He said.

"You don't?" She asked. "Not really, as long as you come with me, it's fine by me." He said with a smile. She smiled back. "Okay, i'll go." She said and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

_I wish we could stay like this forever._ She thought. "Milady, Lucia!" They heard from inside. "It's Nikora." Lucia said. "Lucia, your mother is on her way up here.' Nikora said and quickly left.

"Oh dear." She said. "I'll take that as a que to go back down. "But i don't want you to go." She said grasping onto his shirt.

"I won't be far, just far enough to stay hidden, i'll be back when she's gone okay?" He said. "Okay." She said and she kissed his lips quickly before he climbed back down the roped ladder. _Please hurry back._ She thought before she went back into her room to wait for her mother. Didn't take too long.

Her mother knockd on her door several seconds later. "Come in, Mother." Lucia called. "How'd you know it was me?" She asked as she entered.

"Nobody else has a knock as soft as yours." Lucia laughed, even though she quickly made that up to cover up the real reason she knew it was her mother.

"How are you tonight? Are you upset because of Daisuke's injury and banishment?" She asked. "Yes, but i'm wondering why he would do such a thing when he knew the rules of our family and how we weren't allowed to go onto their territory." Lucia said with a low tone.

"Yes, you know your cousin was always a hothead, always doing what he thought was right and taking things into his own hands, and paying the price for every screwup. But you know, there is someone who isn't like that, someone who'll not only protect you from things like that, but he'll also take care of you in situations like that." She said getting to the hard part.

"Who Mother?" Lucia asked hoping it wasn't - "Lord Johnny Kawamoto, he's young like you, and he's everything you could ask for in a man. You met him at the party the other night. But listen, it was your Father's idea that you marry him, i'm only telling you." She said trying to make herself innocent.

"But Mother, i don't want to marry him, he seemed nice but i think he only wants to marry me to not only take the family riches, but use me to be his slave-wife." Lucia said.

"That's rediculous Lucia, there's no man alive who would do that." Lady Nanami said. "Well it doesn't matter whether you believe me or not, i really don't want to marry him." Lucia said resistantly.

"I'm sorry, but your father's already making plans for a wedding, you might not have a choice." Lady Nanami said.

_But if i have to marry someone, i wanna marry Kaito!_ She thought, and she made a face. "I know that face anywhere, you don't want marriage." Lord Nanami said as he entered her room.

"Father!" Lucia said. "Come on Lucia, you've met Kawamoto before, you know he's a good fellow, why don't you want a marriage with him?" He asked.

"Because i don't trust him that's all, he seems to have only one thing on his mind and that might be to use me as his slave. That's what most men want these days." Lucia said. "You just made that up." He said sternly. "Maybe so, but i could be right." She said.

"Look Lucia, i've already started planning for this wedding, and i think it's time you found a husband, you need someone to be here to take care of you. Besides, you are acting too spoiled and you need a man to show you how to be a perfect wife." He said getting more stern. "But-" "Don't 'but' me, you are going through with this and that's final.' He said and he stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry Lucia." Lady Nanami said as she went out of the room as well.

"I can't go through with that wedding cerimony, i don't want to. I don't want to spend the rest of my life as the wife of someone i don't even know that well, he's probably a selfish brat." She said. Then she remembered Kaito.

_Kaito, i forgot, i hope he's still out there. Because i'm going to go with him tomorrow!_ She thought and ran to her balcony. "Kaito?" She whispered. He didn't answer. "Where'd he go?" She asked then she noticed a note on the ladder.

"Lucia, so i don't risk getting seen, i decided to go back, but i will be back tomorrow for you. I love you, Kaito." She read. _I love you too, Kaito. _She smiled a large grin andwent back inside and went to sleep, dreaming of the time when she could finally be with Kaito.

Woo! that was a big chapter. well, i don't know what to say except, please, PLEASE review! That's all, catch ya in the next chapter.

SEE YUZ!! Peace out guys!!


	4. Running Away

This is where the plot in the story changes, from this point on it doesn't relate a whole lot to the plotline of the Romeo and Juliet story but the story remains the same. Not all stories end the same but they can relate as far as they'll go. Enjoy.

Kaito & Lucia

Chapter 4

Nanami Garden: It was the following morning, the day Kaito, Keisuke, and Daisuke were supposed to leave. Since Keisuke and Daisuke were wounded, they had to be taken care of until their wounds healed.

Kaito on the other hand, was pretty much on his own, he had to fend for himself now, but that was no problem, he had been raised to take care of himself. Kaito was in the Nanami garden climbing the wall so he could get to Lucia.

The climb over was the easy part, but since it was sunny out, it was hard to go through the Nanami residence without being seen. So he took a little while to get to Lucia's balcony.

But he made it and the rope ladder was still there, she left it there just for him to climb up that morning. So he steadily climbed up it, and reached the top of her balcony.

After he climbed onto the ground floor of the balcony he went to the door and checked to see if anyone was in her room. He didn't see anyone so he decided it was safe to go in. (Ooh! Bad boy! Breaking into a girl's room! Just Kidding. End of Commentary.)

When he got in there, he didn't see her, or anybody else, it was a quiet room. Then he could hear light breathing, and he looked over to see her sleeping in her bed, she looked so peaceful and calm when she slept. He walked over to her bed and sat next to her sleeping body.

"She's beautiful when she sleeps." He said quietly trying not to wake her, but he had to sooner or later.

He was just about to wake her when she groaned, and her eyes started opening. "Morning sleepy head." He whispered. "Kaito, You're here!" She said gleefully as she sat up and hugged him tightly.

"Of course i'm here, i told you i'd come back for you." He said lovingly. "I knew you would!" She said burying her face into his chest. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. "Mmhmm." She mumbled and he got up to wait outside on the balcony so she could change.

She came out onto the balcony minutes later fully dressed. "Where exactly are we going?" She asked, she had never really thought of where he was going to take them.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said with a teasing grin. "Oh come on, tell me!" She squealed. "Nope, not a chance. You have to wait to find out." He said. "That's not fair!" She said with a glum look.

He just laughed at the face she was making. "You know your cuter when you pout." He said as he laughed. "Your just a big meanie!" She said and stuck her tongue out at him. He pinched her nose. "Ow, ow ,ow!" She groaned. "We need to be more quiet or we'll get caught, do you wanna come with me or not?" He said as he pinched a little harder. "How can i be quiet when your pinching my nose like that!?" She said in an angry tone.

"Good point, but it's fun to pinch your nose." He said teasingly. "Hurry and let go already!" She said and he let go.

"Okay then, let's go." He said and he picked her up bridal style and jumped off the balcony. "Kyaa!" Shhe screamed, and they hit the ground before she knew it. "Geez your loud, i hope no body heard that." He said still holding her.

"Well you jumped without warning! Don't you think i would scream when something unexpected as that happens?" She asked. "I guess so but you didn't have to scream so loudly." He teased. "I'm starting to reconsider going with you now." She said.

"Aww, now your the one who's starting to be mean." He said.

"Well your the one who was pinching my nose and scaring me half to death when you jumped, maybe i should just go back into my house." She said. "Aww come on, don't say that.' He said with a sad face. "I'm just kidding!" She said with a teasing face. "Call that payback for scaring me, and teasing me before!" She said.

"I guess i deserved that. Now come on, we still have a ways to go before we're free." He said standing up. "If we're going then could you put me down?" She asked.

"Woops, sorry, it got a little cozy there." He said putting her down. "There'll be plenty of time for that once we get away from here." She said with a smile.

They began walking throughout the residence to the wall, where he lifted her up and carried her over the wall. But leaving her with just enough time to take one last look at her home. After that they were free of Lucia's family, now they just had to go a little further to be free of both their families.

Of course the land they 'used' to live in was huge and it took them a while to reach the border to another land where they would be free of any possible outlet that could keep them from being together. Their families, the king, neither one could keep them apart.

It was about half a day until they finally got to the border, and were finally free of their wall tht blocked them from being together. "You still haven't told me where we're going." Lucia said getting bored of their silence.

"I keep telling you you have to wait until we get there." He said.

"But i want to know now, this secrecy is killing me!" She pouted. "I still say your cute when you pout." He said with a luagh, and she blushed wildly. "You are such a meanie!" She said.

"Well you wanted to know where we were going, and now you can see why i kept it a secret.' He said a little while later. "Huh? See what?" She asked and then she looked out.

From what she could see, it was a beautiful sight. She saw a beach with pretty blue waves and a small house just a little ways away from the beach, surrounded by flowers and a cherry blossom tree.

"Wow, so pretty!" She said with an amazed look. "Like it? I saw this place one day when me and Keisuke were out wandering around. I always thought that one day i'd get to live in a place like this. Now i can, with you." He said with a smile that she loved.

"I always dreamed of living in a place like that, it seems we have more in common than i thought!" She said and she giggled a little because she was so happy.

"I'm glad you like it, wanna take a closer look?" He asked. "Yeah!" She said gleefully, and they went towards the house. It wasn't a very big house, but it was big enough for just the two to stay, and remain hidden incase people went looking for them.

"Wow, such a beautiful house, are you sure nobody owns it already?" She asked. "No, no one has owned this house for years, it's just an old house that's empty." He said.

"Well this place is perfect to stay in, and there's such a wonderful view outside!" She said happily.

The place was empty and a little dusty, but it was a nice place. It had furniture, and piping for water and pretty much everything they'd need. It was the most peaceful place they'd ever seen.

Yup, it was smooth sailing for them now, or at least, so they thought.

Nanami House: "Gone? What do you mean gone!? How could she be gone!?" Lord Nanami shouted in anger. "I don't know, i went to wake her and she wasn't there, i looked for her everywhere but she's gone!" Lady Nanami said.

"Nikora! Do you have any idea where she is!?" Lord Nanami asked. "N-No sir, i do not." She said, although he was suspicious she did know.

"Send out search parties, we must find her!" Lord Nanami said and stormed off in search of Lucia.

Kaito and Lucia's Home: Lucia sneezed. "Hey, are you catching a chill?" Kaito asked. "No, i think my family has noticed i'm gone now." She said, and sneezed again. "Either your right or you did catch a chill." He said and put his hand on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever, but maybe we should go inside, it's been a long trip here." He said with a smile.

It was a big trip, and she was falling asleep. "Your half asleep. Come on, i'll take you inside." He said and he picked her up and carried her into the house and she fell asleep instantly.

"I was right before when i said she's beautiful when she sleeps." He smiled and he knelt down a little and kissed her lips.

_I hope we can stay like this, forever._ He thought before he drifted to sleep as well.

Now wasn't that a lovely chapter, i told you it was going to be different from the rest of the romeo and juliet storyline. But it's still good right? RIGHT? Come on, review please, i wanna know if you like this! I'm desperate to know if i'm a good writer. Okay now i'm being way too dramatic, i'll stop now. But do please review and keep reading. i hope to see you in the next act of this forbidden love!

SEE YUZ! PEACE OUT GUYS!


	5. Searching For Her, and Lucia's Life Tale

Hello everyone, sorry for the wait to update, i was busy with homework, but still have time to work on my other story. But to be honest, i had writers block for this story, but the ideas began popping in my head again, so expect more chapters soon! Now, here at last is Chap, 5, enjoy! 3

**_Kaito and Lucia_**

**Chapter 5**

Nanami House: "Have you found her yet!?" Lord Nanami demanded. "Not yet sir, but we've searched everywhere, she's nowhere to be seen." It was Keichi, the head Familiy's guard who said it. His only job was to protect the royal family.

"That is no excuse, she must be found! The entire fate of the entire North Pacific depends on her!" Lord Nanami shouted. "Dear calm down, she'll turn up, she couldn't have possibly run away, could she?" Lady Nanami said trying to calm im down. "She very well could have! After all, you saw how she refused to marry Lord Kawamoto, if she doesn't turn up, she's considered a traitor!" He shouted louder.

"Please my lord, there's no need to shout, Lucia would never leave or betray us. I'm sure she'll be back momentarily." Nikora said.

"For your sake Nikora, i hope your right!" He said and stomped out of the room. "Oh Nikora, what could i have done to frighten my own daughter away?" Lady Nanami said, her whole being looked so fragile it looked like it would break.

"You did nothing Milady, no one has, Lucia just wasn't happy with the way her life was being run. She never had a choice in life and when she had one she gracefully took it. Even if it meant leaving for a while." Nikora said. _She chose to go away with the one she loved, but i can't tell her ladyship that. _She thought.

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Lady Nanami asked. "I'm sure she will, even Lucia has times when she misses her family. Besides, she can't betray the ones who raised her and gave her love and nurturing all her life." Nikora said with a smile.

"Thank you, Nikora. I think, i'll go see Madame Taki, and ask her advice." Her Ladyship stood and walked to the corridor stairs where just upon them, one floor up, was Taki's room.

"I better see Father Mitsuki!" Nikora said and rushed out of the house.

The weather was bad, just a mild thunderstorm, Nikora ran through it in a hooded black cloak to hide herself from the search parties that still searched for Lucia, and Mitsuki's cell was still blocks away.

Madame Taki's Room: "My lady Nanami, what is it you ask of me?" Taki asked. "I want you to find my daughter, find Lucia, find my little princess." She cried. "I will try, but because of your husband's strom, i cannot see clearly." She warned.

"I understand, plese let me know when you see her." Lady Nanami said and went back downstairs. Nikora was gone.

Mitsuki's Cell: "Father Mitsuki! Father Mitsuki!" Nikora said knocking on his doors. "Nikora? What's wrong!?" He asked as he opened his doors. She was soaking wet.

"It's Lucia, she's gone, and her parents are terribly upset. I'm worried that she is still in danger of her father's wrath. He seems very angered by her disappearence." Nikora cried to him.

"Calm down, where is she? Do you know?" He asked. "No, but i'm sure she ran off with Kaito, from the Domoto family." She said. "Well then, i'm sure she's fine, don't worry so much. But if your still worried, i'll try what i can to keep her safely hidden." He soothed, she calmed down.

"Even from Taki's vision?" She asked. "You know Madame Taki never had a great vision in the first place." He laughed. "Your right, i know i can trust your judgement." She smiled, and he thought for a minute. "You know, i think i know where you can find them." He said with a smile.

"Where?" Nikora urged. "Talk to Keisuke, i'm sure he knows." He said. "But i can't go on Domoto property, you know that." She said.

"Yes, but who said you had to go on Domoto grounds?" He asked with a mischevious smile. "Just come to the park tomorrow at noon, there'll be someone waiting for you there." He said and he went back to do some work in his chambers.

"Father Mitsuki, i hope your right. About everything." She said and she left, putting the hood of her cloak back on and running back into the bad weather.

Kaito and Lucia's Home: "The weather is bad." Kaito pointed out. "I guess father has definately noticed i'm gone." Lucia said. "How can you tell?" He asked. "My father has sort of a temper, and when he gets upset, this is sort of the result, i'm glad i'm not in that house now." She said staring out the window.

"What was it like in that house?" He asked. "Like a cage." She answered. "'A cage'?" He quoted. "Yes, when i was growing up, he was always so kind and gentle, because he was still king of the North Pacific. Did you know he met my mother in an arranged marriage?" She asked.

He shook his head no. "Well, they were happy with their arrangement, my mother used to tell me stories of the surface and how everyone lived free and could fall in love with the person of their dreams. I always thought she meant that because she couldn't choose for herself, she wanted me to choose who i loved." She stopped and continued staring out the window.

"But as i grew older, the stories changed, and so did my father, everyday he'd always tell me to stay hidden from the surface and remain in the kingdom. One night i went up to the surface behind his back, and i gazed upon all it's beauty. But soon after, a storm just like this one was created. I was scared because the waved washed me around, when i realized i was being pulled." She stopped again and looked at him.

"Did you know mermaid legends say that if a human sees a mermaid, that the whole country will suffer for her mistake, and that that mermaid shall suffer the most?" She asked.

"No." He said quietly. "Well, that's why my father kept me hidden all that time, he didn't want me to ruin our way of life. But i wanted to live my life freely, and see things i never got to. But he never understood what i wanted." The storm winds blew roughly outside. "Even though he kept me hidden, he was still my father."

"I loved my father, and he was so kind when i was a child, then when i got older, he changed into a tyrant who only wanted to control my life and make me live how he wanted me to. That's why i say that house was like a cage, i was a lonely canary, just trapped in a tiny cage, who could only sing, and couldn't fly away." She stopped again.

"Why didn't your mother do anything?" He asked.

"She was just as controlled as i was. But she loved my father, and he was the very first man to ever love her, so she didn't want to hurt him. I tried as much as i could to try and convince him that no one should be controlled like a puppet. But everytime i brought it up, he'd consider it complaining and would shut me away."

"When that party a while back came, he lightened up a little and started treating me equal again, like he did when i was a child. I wondered why, at first i thought it was to make up for my being locked up. But all he wanted was me to marry off to some horrid prince. I didn't want to have my husband chosen for me, i wanted to choose for myself, like all the other things i never got to."

"Sometimes he said he did all his for my own safety, but i didn't believe that."

"The other night he yelled at me, basically saying that i was selfish. But i wasn't the selfish one, he was. I never want to go back to that cage again, i never want to be controlled ever again!" She finished and she was quiet. No tears were in her eyes, no sign of fear or hatred.

"I never thought being a Nanami, or even a princess was that bad." He said lowly. "It was, and i'm still a princess, no matter where i go to escape it. Whenever i played with the other princesses, i envyed them, because they talked about how they got to go to the surface. But a mermaid only got to go when a New Moon ceremony was held."

"New Moon ceremony?" He asked. "Yes, it's a tradition that when a mermaid turns 13, she's permitted to go to the surface. But when i turned 13, i was still forbidden to go. Until my father moved us up to the surface home for the summer. Which was when i met you." She said with a smile at the end.

"The worst i ever had in my life was getting banished, i never thought you suffered so much." He said with sadness in his eyes. "But it's okay now, i don't feel trapped anymore, you freed me from the cage. Now i don't have to hurt anymore." She said and she looked at him with a big smile.

"Besides, now that we're far away from there, i don't have to marry that revolting Johnny Kawamoto." She laughed. "I still can't believe you were supposed to marry that guy." He frowned.

"Me too, but it's okay, now i don't have to. Because i'm here with you." She said and he turned red.

"So, your father, you say he makes these storms?" He asked. "Yeah." She said. "How does he do it?" He asked, curious.

"You really wanna know?" She asked. "Sure." He said. "Because he used to be king of this sea, his mind and abilities were in tact with it. One of his gifts was controlling weather." She answered.

"So he's no longer the king then?" He asked. "No, the line of royalty was passed to me, but i can't assume queen until i marry a prince. So technically i'm still a princess." She said. "What's so terrible about the power then?" He asked. "If people outside the kingdom know about it, they get struck by lightning. And die." She whispered.

"What!? What do you mean struck by lightning!?" He was panicking like crazy. "I'm only kidding, i always wanted to do that to someone." She laughed, his reaction was so funny.

"Lucia, that wasn't funny! Why me?" He pouted. "Aww, now who looks cute when they pout!" She laughed harder.

"Your not being fair!" He pouted more. "Who ever said i was?" She giggled. "Maybe i should drag you back to that house, maybe they can still teach you to be more fair." He teased.

"No, i'll be good!" She said quickly, still laughing. "Oh by the way, i found something while i was out in the garden outside earlier." He said getting up and going to a window in another room.

"And i found these two flowers i thought you'd like." He said and he brought in 2 plants.

"They're beautiful!" She said as she held the first one. It was a hibiscus. "Just like you." He said and she blushed. "These are my favorite flowers! Though i never saw them in real life, only in pictures in story books." She said gleefully.

"And this one is a peace lily, they look great together, don't they?" He asked putting them both together in her hands, holding them within his. "I promise that i will never let you go back to the cage you suffered in for so long. I will always protect you." He promised.

She leaned over and kissed his lips lightly. "I know you will, thank you." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulders, staring at the joined flowers, and their joined hands.

The Next Day; Nanami House: "Nikora? Where have you been? And where are you going?" Lord Nanami asked, tense. "My lord, i must fetch some food for the cook to make dinner tonight." She said quickly.

"Very well, hurry back, we need you to keep watching for Lucia." He said sternly and she grimaced. "I'll-I'll be back soon my lord." she said and put her cloak back on and went out again. It was still windy, the storm had passed.

City Park; Noon: "I don't see why Father Mitsuki made me come here, i'm supposed to be banished and out of here." Keisuke complained. "Excuse me, might you be, Keisuke Domoto?" He heard a small voice from behind.

"Yeah, are you Nikora?" He asked turning around. "Don't turn around, we can't be seen talking to each other." She said and he stopped and faced the opposite direction as her.

"Was there something you wanted?" He asked. "Yes, i have a favor to ask of you." She said lowly.

"A server of the _Nanami family_ wants a favor from _me_? How rediculous, it was the Nanami's fault i got kicked out of my home. It was your stupid princess who ruined what little peace ws left in my family! Look at what she's done to my cousin!" He said and the next thing he knew, Nikora was in front of him and had struck him on the cheek.

"Never, in a million years will you ever speak about my princess Lucia that way! She hasn't done anything to anyone. They fell in love! It couldn't be helped, if anyone is to blame it's Daisuke, he was the person who got you banished, Lucia had nothing to do with that!" She yelled.

"It doesn't matter! What matters is the fact that she shares the same blood as that idiot who dared cause our banishment!The way i see it, all Nanamis are evil fools who ruined the world by ever being created!" He shouted and she struck him again.

"You have no right to say that. All i want from you is the location as to where they are!" She screamed, luckily no one was around.

"I don't know where they are, i don't want to know where they are, the safest place for him right now is that cottage by the ocean a few miles back!" He blurted. "Cottage? By the ocean?" She quoted.

"Drat, i can't believe i said that! Well, cat's out of the bag. That cottage was an abandoned house by the sea Kaito and i found when we walked around the place a while back. That's probably the safest place he could go." He said.

"Thank you." She said and began running off. "Hey! Wait!" He called and she stopped and turned around. "If you find him, tell him, he better watch his back, because i'm gonna wail on him when i find him." He said with a small smile.

"Sure." She smiled back and ran off back to Mitsuki's church.

Mitsuki's Cell: "I see, i once heard Kaito mention a small house by the ocean, be said it would be nice to live in. But he was a prince of the Panthalassa, he never could go live in a house like that. Now it's no surprise he went there." Mitsuki said with a smile.

"But Father Mitsuki, why do you think Keisuke never told anyone where he could be?" She asked. "I'm guessing it's because he's still family, and that he couldn't really rat him out. Besides, what could he possibly gain from telling on him?" He asked. The question was retorical.

"But what about knowin that he was with My princess? He could've told someone he ran away with her, he could've told my lord and lady." She said.

"He _could've_, But he didn't, i suppose he doesn't hate your family as much as he shows it." He smiled.

"So what should i do now Father Mitsuki?" She asked. "Well, i suggest you and me go and see them, and see if we can't straighten this family matter out?" He suggested.

"But what about Lord Nanami? He'll be suspicious?" She asked. "No need to worry, he trusts me, if i tell him i need you to run an errand with me, he won't object." He smiled. "Right." She smiled too.

"Now, i guess first thing tomorrow, we go and see those two, and try to convince them to come back, at least to make proper arrangements for them to live in. The ones they live in now are too risky." He said, serious now.

"Oh dear, i must go Father, i have to get back to the house. Lord Nanami will be curious if i don't get back. Goodbye Father Mitsuki, i'll see you tomorrow morning!" She said and ran outside and back to the Nanami house.

* * *

Well, this chapter was interesting huh? What kind of arrangements does Mitsuki have in mind? Let's just wait until next time before we answer that. This forbidden love story continues next time! Byee! 3


	6. How the Feud Began

_**Kaito & Lucia**_

**Chapter 6**

**Nanami House:**"Nikora! Where are you going now?!" Lord Nanami said, he was deeply irritated, his daughter still had not been found.

"I am going out to search for Lucia again, i shall return soon my lord." Nikora said and began out the door. "Wait!" He said and she stopped dead in her tracks. "If i find out your doing something behind my back, you'll suffer the greatest punishment, i hope you know that Nikora." He said sternly.

Nikora began to tremble, but he didn't notice. "I-I am not betraying my loyalty to this family, i will find her, and i will bring her back woth no treachery whatsoever." She said and continued out the door.

"Dear, what would make you think Nikora, the most loyal maid we have, would betray us?" Lady Nanami asked.

"Nothing, i just feel so useless, i used to be able to find Lucia with the slightest wave of my hand and she'd be brought back to me by the sea, now i can't feel her presence in this country." He sighed.

"We will find her, i'm sure the Domotos are looking out for her too. They probably are keeping an eye out to see she doesn't go onto their territory." She said, trying to calm his nerves.

"Wait, the Domotos had two boys that were banished from here, and Daisuke was too. I'll bet those bastards kidnapped Lucia as revenge for getting members of their family banished from this country. Well, if they want to play dirty, then consider what little peace we have left completely terminated!" He began to shout.

"But if we rage war with them, the king will have your head, and his too, and that'll only make this feud worse. I'm sure that's part of the reason Lucia ran away, because of your anger towards the Domotos." She said but he wasn't listening.

"Lucia wouldn't dare run away, not without knowing i would be there to bring her back, she knows what the results of her little journey's away from home lead to." He shouted. "But maybe she wasn't kidnapped, she might've just ran away, i mean you were a bit of a tyrant in her lifetime." Lady Nanami said calmly.

"Tyrant? Tyrant?! I was only trying to keep our family in our proper ways of life, without those ways of life, we would all be dead!" He said, his anger rose.

"Those ways of life is what led us to this rediculous fight with that family, i don't want to keep fighting with them. They've done no wrong, it ws Daisuke that got them banished, and you who began this geud, have you forgotten that?" She said, her tone as angry as his.

"What?" He said. "Whe you and i came here for the first time, we met the Domotos, and we began to be friends, until that one day when you blamed them for your own mistake." She said. "What, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that fateful day when this fight began." She said.

_Three Years Ago: "Domoto, you've got tea all over your face, what happened to you?" Lord Nanami asked, laughing hard. "Ask her." Lord Domoto said poiting to his wife. "I accidently knocked the cup onto his head, don't ask how." She said and everyone began laughing._

_These were the days the Domotos and the Nanamis weren't enemies, weren't in the middle of a fight with one another, when they were friends. The Domotos lived just west of the North Pacific kingdom._

_"So, what can we do for you?" Lord Domoto asked. "We've come to ask for your opinion." Lady Nanami said. "On what?" Lady Domoto asked. _

_"We both have children, you a son, and us a daughter. We think it would be good for not only our families, but our home countries, if we have them marry one another." Lord Nanami said._

_"Our son Kaito marry your daughter? What was her name again?" Lord Domoto asked. "Lucia." Lady Nanami said._

_"Oh right, little Lucia, i remember her, but Kaito and her have never met, how do you think they'd fair?" Lady Domoto asked. "We think they would adore one another." Lady Nanami said._

_"I think it's a wonderful idea, what about you dear?" Lady Domoto said and looked to her husband. "It looks like i'd be outvoted if i said no, so why not?" He laughed and all four laughed._

_After an hour of talking to each other about planning their wedding and how they'd tell their children, it was getting late and time for the Nanamis to return home. "See you Nanami." Lord Domoto said, waving. "Come back for a visit anytime." Lady Domoto added._

_"Well will, thank you both very much." Lady Nanami said._

_When they both got home they came to a dark castle in the North Pacific and heard galss shatter. "What the?" Lord Nanami said and they both rushed in to see giant anglerfish destroying their home. With a quick move a wave blew them out of the house._

_"Those were Domoto's anglerfish!" Lord Nanami said. "Are you sure?" Lady Nanami asked. "I'm positive, he's the only one in the seven seas that can breed rare giant anglerfish!" He said. "And i'll bet they were looking for this." He continued and held up a shell pendant which contained the kingdom's pink pearl, their treasure. He looked around for a minute and swam back to his castle. _

_"Domoto!" He shouted as he burst through his front dorr, with Lady Nanami following close behind to stop him. "Dear, calm down, i'm sure he wouldn't do this." She pleaded._

_"Nanami, what is it?" Lord Domoto asked urgently, thinking something was wrong. "You know damn well what's worng! You sent your giant anglerfish to try and steal my kingdom's pearl!" Lord Nanami shouted. "What? I did no such thing, my anglerfish are locked up in their stable, i never let them loose." Lord Domoto said._

_"Yeah, i'm sure your just trying to cover up the fact that your the reason my castle was trashed with YOUR anglerfish." Lord Nanami continued. "Dear please calm down!" Lady Nanami pleaded. But he ignored her._

_"Admit it Domoto, you doublecrossed us just to steal our pearl!" He continued. "I did no such thing and i will not be blamed for some crime i had nothing to do with. Leave!"Lord Domoto shouted back. _

_"This isn't over Domoto, i will see you hang for this. From this moment on, we are now enemies!" Lord Nanami said and he stormed out of the Domoto house, never to set foot in it again._

"You see? It was YOUR fault this feud exists and has gone on for three years. And it's YOUR fault those giant anglerfish got in, they broke in through the back that you forgot to lock up. And because of that, the Domotos changed their mind about Lucia marrying their son." Lady Nanami said.

"That's rediculous, i never forget to lock the back door." He said. "Well you did, and because of YOUR mistake, we are facing one of the greatest punishments Aqua Regina could dish upon our family, for our threats against the peace." Lady Nanami said.

"I'm still convinced that the Domotos kidnapped Lucia, and i will find her, just you watch, if anyone will find her, HE will." He said and exited to a room down the hall.

Lady Nanami sighed. "Madame Taki, i hope you've found her." She said and went upstairs.

**Madame Taki's Room:**"Madame Taki?" Lady Asked at the door. "Come in milady." Taki said. "I've come to see if you've found Lucia." She asked.

"My lady, Lucia's location is clouded by a curious force. It's as if she's being covered by a blinding light. A light that only Domotos possess." She said gazing into her crystal ball.

"Domotos? So my husband was right, the Domotos have kidnapped my daughter." Lady Nanami said. "That's what it could be, but i'm not sure, i'll let you know if i can see her." Taki said with a comforting smile.

"Thank you." Lady Nanami said, and she went back downstairs, leaving a confused Taki to her visions of Lucia.

**Johnny Kawamoto's Room:**"Lord Kawamoto." Lord Nanami said calmly as he entered his room. "My lord, have you found my bride yet?" He asked, anxious.

"Not yet, that's why i've come. Your the only one who can track down Lucia, you know this country like the back of your hand and can track a falcon on a cloudy day. Your the best of the best." Lord Nanami said.

"Please sir, your flattering me." Johnny said, blushing. (A.N. Idiot.)

"Please, focus. I want you to be the one to find Lucia." Lord Nanami said. "It would be an honor. After all, she is my fiancee." He said. (A.N. That is how you spell Fiancee, only the first "e" is supposed to have an accent, you know what, forget that.)

"Wonderful, i have total faith in you." Lord Nanami said and he left for him to prepare.

"Well, i guess i should be the one to find her, besides, i would like to show her just how persuasive i can be about being her husband." He said and he grabbed some money, and a bag, and went to find her.

**Kaito and Lucia's House:** Lucia sneezed. "That's the fifth time today, you are catching a cold." Kaito said. "No, it's just a lot of people are talking about me, that's all, i feel just fine." Lucia insisted. "Okay, okay, but i don't think it's a good idea for you to be near the sea, won't your father pull you back?" He asked.

"No, he lost his ability to control the waves from what i know, even if he could, he can't unless he knows where i am, and he doesn't. So i'm safe." She smiled.

**Mitsuki's Cell:** "Father Mitsuki, are we ready to go?" Nikora asked. "Yes, we can leave now." He said and they leftthe church and headed towards the border where the two countries divided. Little did they know, that a raging war that involved a bloody fight, and a terrible end, was about to be endured.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Well i finally updated, sorry, i've been lazy. XD Anyway, the Nanamis think the Domotos kidnapped Lucia and are about to rage war. On another note, Nikora and Mitsuki have begun their journey to find Kaito and Lucia. And if that's not all, so is Johnny Kawamoto, Lucia's supposed fiancee. Who will find them first? And who will be the victor in this all-out war between two stubborn families? Find out on the next chapter of the heart pounding conclusion of Kaito and Lucia!

See ya!


	7. Found

Hello everyone! I am so sorry it took me so long to update. You see, i've been really busy studying for final exams at school, and the reviews are terrible. But i'm finished now, thank god. I am SO sorry for the delay, please don't hurt me!! Anyway, now is the long awaited chapter of this forbidden love story, enjoy!

_**Kaito and Lucia**_

**Chapter 7**

Recap of story so far...

**Chorus:** Two families, despise one another because of a disagreement that caused them to split apart. The same two families that used to be very close, used to be friends, are now at war with one another.

Two descendants, one from each family, met at a masquerade party at the Nanami's estate, and it was love at first sight. But because of their families feud they were unable to be with each other, even though their parents once agreed for them to marry. The Domoto descendant, Kaito, was forced to fight a member of the Nanami family, Daisuke.

Because of Daisuke's ignorance, he has gotten himself, Keisuke, and Kaito banished from the kingdom of Tokyo, and got him and Keisuke injured. The night before he left, Kaito went to Lucia's room and asked her to come with him.

The next morning the both snuck out of the Nanami's estate and ran for freedom.

Upon reaching his destination, Kaito showed Lucia a beautiful old abandoned house, that was by the beach, and in the garden was a cherry blossom tree. It was the place that the two now reside in.

But back home, Nikora, Lucia's close friend and maid of her family, has gone on a journey with Tarou Mitsuki to find her, and bring her home. At the same time, Johnny Kawamoto, Lucia's fiancee, has also gone on a journey to bring her home. Now the Domotos and the Nanamis are at war, three people are searching for Lucia, and Kaito and Lucia are just trying to live in peace.

Can't these two show their families that their feud is only tearing everyone apart?

**Meadow:** Nikora and Mitsuki walked along a meadow, an empty plain full of green shrubs and several patches of sunflowers. "Ah, i remember this meadow." Nikora said, smiling to herself.

"An old memory?" Mitsuki asked. "Not really, it's a fresh memory. A while ago, me and Lucia came to this meadow and had a picnic. She was so happy, i guess it was because she's always been in the sea, and has never really been able to see these wonders that the surface has." Nikora said.

"I can see why, her father has been extremely protective of her actions towards going to the surface." Mitsuki said.

"Yeah, but i remember when we came home, she had about 3 dozen sunflowers, and she gave some to her mother, and some to me, and some to any person she came across. But she still managed to save 2 for herself. Lucia's always been kind and giving, even though she feels like a trapped bird." Nikora said, and knelt by a patch of sunflowers.

"I'm sure that right now she's happy, but she has to come back so that her family will stop." Mitsuki said. "I know." Nikora said, and plucked a sunflower.

"You know, she's always preferred Hibiscus flowers." Nikora said with a laugh.

Mitsuki nodded, and they kept walking. "I think that we're halfway there. If i remember correctly, Kaito said that this house was by the sea, and the sea is about another mile away." He said.

"If we keep going though, we'll reach the border of the kingdom." Nikora pointed out. "The king did say Kaito was banished, and it's only at this distance that Lucia's protected from her family's vision." He explained.

"Right. From Taki's vision." She said. "Yes, so as long as she remains hidden, no one will be able to find her." He said and they hiked up the hill, and saw just yards away, the borderline. Then further off in the distance, they could see the ocean.

**Kaito and Lucia's House:** The breeze from the sea was light and cool, the waves weren't very big, but the sound was still relaxing. Lucia was sitting and watching the sea. "Lucia?" Kaito said, bringing Lucia back to her senses. "Uh, yeah?" She asked, laughing a little, she was a little dazed.

"I'm going to go to town for a little bit, do you wanna come?" He asked, his smile warm.

"Oh, i'd love to, but i still have to clean the house a little, that way it'll be less work for you." She said brightly. "What're you talking about?" He asked. "You've been working way too hard since we got here, now it's my turn to work a little. Now you get going and i'll take care of the house til you get back." She said standing up.

"Alright, alright." He said laughing a little. "Just be sure to come back." She added. "I'll come back, don't worry." He said.

He quickly kissed her lips and walked off. Lucia began to giggle and skipped into the house.

**Domoto House:** "Nanami blames ME for his daughter's disappearance? That's just as ridiculous as his first assumption. This is the second time he's blamed me for his own mistakes, now look." Lord Domoto spat.

"But i don't think that sending people over to fight them is the best solution for this, the king will have your heads if you disrupt the peace, remember?" Lady Domoto said.

"He brought this on himself, besides, it was his idea in the first place." He said and peaked out his window to see members from the Nanami family beginning to gather across the street.

_But that doesn't mean you should go on with playing this game his way._ She thought.

**Meadow:** Johnny walked along the meadow, the same meadow Nikora and Mitsuki had just gone through. "Hmm, fresh tracks, looks like i'm not the only one searching for my beloved." He said as he knelt by a patch of sunflowers, the dirt showed a footprint.

"And this stem has been recently cut, so they shouldn't be far ahead." He said to himself, he stood and looked around. "Ah ha!" He said and he could see Nikora and Mitsuki in the distance.

"They've just crossed the border. They know where Lucia is." He smiled but it quickly faded away.

"They may know, but i can't follow, they'll get to her before i do. Where could they be heading?" He asked out loud. He continued walking, watching the two as he stepped lightly through the meadow. He could see the fork in the road beyond the meadow.

_The left goes to town, and the right goes to the ocean, whichever direction they go in, i know a shortcut to both. It helps to be a hunter doesn't it? _He thought devilishly to himself.

He began to run as quickly and quietly as he could to the large boulder that was about 20 yards away from the two. "Now let's see which way you go..." He said quietly.

In the middle of the fork was a sign post, with two arrowed signs. One arrow pointed to the left path, the other pointed to the right path. The left sign said "Kyoto" The right sign said "Ocean".

(A.N. In this story, the time difference is noted, so Kyoto is a town and not a city.)

"Mitsuki, Kaito said it was by the ocean didn't he?" He heard Nikora say. "Yes, so we go right." Mitsuki said and headed down the right path.

"So, my beloved Lucia went in the direction of the ocean, huh? Then that's where i'll find her." He said and he sprinted towards the trees. _And the quickest way to get to her first is through the woods!_

**Kaito and Lucia's House:** Lucia began to hum as she came outside with the laundry and sat the basket in the grass. "Splash Dream! Inori wa ya no you ni. Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai o inuku." She sang happily as she hung the laundry on the lines to dry.

"There." She said when the sheets and clothes were hung up. "Now to take care of watering the plants." She exclaimed in a giddy voice. She skipped inside and found the watering can and filled it with water, while she continued singing her song.

"Splash Dream! Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream! Subete o sasagete mamoritai ai dake o!" She finished with a giggle as she gave the Peace Lillies and the Hibiscus their share of water. "Such a lovely voice you have, my sweet."

"Oh Kaito your back-" She stopped when she was who was speaking. "Not quite." He said.

"What're you doing here Johnny? How'd you find me?" She asked, stiff as a statue. "You forget my love, we are like two magnets, we simply cannot stay apart." He said and approached her, she in turn stepped back.

"Come come now Lucia, surely you don't want to stay in a poor house like this with that miserable boy? He's a member of the Panthalassa clan, the enemies of your family." He said with a puzzled look. "I don't care! He's honorable and kind and gentle, and way better of a man than you!" She spat.

"I beg to differ, i would never use a lady like he is." He said with an awkward twinkle in his eyes. "What're you talking about?" She asked.

"You wouldn't know, you're the victim here. He's just using you, since he was banished from his home, he wanted to take you away from your home as well and hold you for ransom, so that he could some living expenses. Such a terrible thing to do to someone so beautiful." He said and stepped closer again.

"That's a lie! You're lying!!" Lucia shouted. "Kaito would never do such a thing, he's shown me freedom, and i know he's in love with me, and i'm in love with him!" She continued to shout.

"Believe what you want yourself to believe, but the truth is still the truth. Now, enough talking. Come, let's return home, your father is anxiously awaiting your return." He held out his hand and smiled a charming smile.

Lucia stared at him with horror in her eyes, father was waiting for her. _"Lucia! How dare you go to the surface without my permission!" "Lucia, you must never be seen by humans!" "Lucia! Go to your room!" _Voices and shouts from her father all running throughout her head.

"It's alright Lucia, if you come back without problems, and take any punishment your father might dish out, i'm sure you'll get off light." He added.

"No!" She shrieked and ran away from him. "Lucia! Come back!" He shouted to her but she kept running.

_Dammit, now i gotta chase her!_ He thought and began running after her. "Lucia, please, let's talk about this." He called but she didn't stop.

"Just leave me alone! I'm not going back!" She shouted back. She ran out onto the path and could see two people walking towards her. She instantly recognized them.

"N-Nikora? Nikora! Father Mitsuki!" She called as she ran faster. "Lucia? Lucia!" Nikora said and she ran down the path and Lucia jumped into her arms.

"It's so nice to see you, i was so worried about you." Nikora said. "I'm sorry for neglecting to tell you where i was." Lucia said. "I'm glad your okay, Lucia." Mitsuki said. "I'm glad you came when you did, because he got here first." Lucia said and pointed towards Johnny.

"L-Lord Kawamoto, you came looking for her as well?" Nikora asked. "Of course, by request of Lord Nanami. And just wait until i tell him you snuck away with Father Mitsuki." He smirked. "I can't get into any more trouble for searching for milady." Nikora said.

"Not from my point of view. Now hand over Lucia." He said calmly and held out his hand again. Nikora's arms tightened around her. "Not on your life." She said. "Let's be reasonable Lord Kawamoto." Mitsuki said. "Yes lets, by giving her to me." He said sternly.

"We can work this out, we both have the same goal: to bring Lucia home. Now why don't we all go together?" Mitsuki offered.

"Yes, i suppose that could be arranged." Johnny said. "But i don't want to go back, father will be furious with me." Lucia said.

"But Lucia, things are really bad. He's not just furious, he believes that you were kidnapped by the Domoto, and things are turning into a war. If you don't come back a lot of people are gonna get hurt, maybe even killed." Nikora explained.

Lucia cringed at the word 'killed'. "But, father might do something bad to Kaito, or me." She said. "I will protect you as much as i can, and Father Mitsuki will too, from being locked away in a room for the rest of your life." Nikora comforted.

"But, i really like it here, and i'm happy living with Kaito." She said softly. "Well, maybe if you ask nicely, and straighten up the mess between you and your father, maybe you'll be able to come back." Nikora suggested.

"That won't happen because she's set to marry me, and i would make sure she never comes back to this dinky little hut." Johnny spoke up. "Hey shut up! I would rather spend my life locked in my bedroom." Lucia spat.

"I love you too Lucia." Johnny said with a big goofy smile, with his teeth gleaming.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Everyone turned. "Kaito!" Nikora let go and Lucia jumped up and ran around Johnny and into Kaito's arms. "I leave for at least 45 minutes and you invite people over for a party? What's with you?" He asked Lucia.

"I didn't invite anyone, especially him!" She said pointing to Johnny. "I invited myself here to recollect my lovely fiancee." He said in defense.

"Fiancee or not, i'm not handing her over to you." Kaito said sternly. "I don't plan on you handing her over, i plan on taking her from you." Johnny threatened. "Now cut it out Johnny!" Nikora said stepping between them.

"Now look, we came for another reason. We want you to come back just to stop your families. They're breaking into war, if we don't stop them before it's too late, the king will behead them!" Nikora said.

"They wouldn't do anything that rash would they?" Kaito asked. "Apparently so, Lucia's family thinks your kidnapped her." Mitsuki spoke. "What?" Kaito exclaimed. "Yes, and now they're probably gathering to go after the other." Nikora said.

"I wouldn't know much about it, i was only told to come find her." Johnny said. "Then shut up!!" Everyone said. "Please Lucia, at least come back and try to stop them, you too Kaito." Nikora said.

"What can we do? They wouldn't listen to us before, why start now? Besides, by the time we get there it may already be too late." Kaito said.

"So your gonna let your own families kill each other and separate themselves further?" Nikora asked. Lucia felt Kaito cringe. "Look, i don't care whether you agree or not, i refuse to leave without Lucia. I was told to bring her back, and i'm not letting you get in my way." Johnny said.

"I'd love to see you try and take her away from me." Kaito said. Johnny took a step forward. "If you so much as take one more step i'll beat the living snot out of you." Nikora threatened.

"It wouldn't be the first time she's done it to someone." Lucia said.

"Please everyone, be reasonably calm. Let's discuss this like adults. Now, Johnny, we know you've come for Lucia, and refuse to leave without her. We understand your objective. But i think it's up to Lucia whether or not she wants to help stop her own family." Mitsuki said calmly as usual.

Everyone turned to Lucia who had been quiet up to this point. "Well, i want to help i do, but i'm scared for my father the most, i'm afraid if i go back, i'll never see the outside again." She said. "I'll go with you, you know." Kaito said.

"You're banished, so that means you're forbidden to return to the kingdom." Johnny said. "Shut it." Nikora said.

"I know i'm banished, but if Lucia goes, i go. Besides, maybe i'll be forgiven if i succeed in helping Lucia." Kaito said. "It's possible, the king can be very forgiving when it comes to bravery." Mitsuki said. Lucia stood straight. "I'll go, but only if he remains 5 feet away from me at all times." Lucia said pointing at Johnny.

"How cruel, you can be very cold Lucia." Johnny said, crying stupid tears. Kaito laughed at him.

"Alright, if the decision is made then i suggest we be on our way, we don't have much time to get back before the bad parts begin." Mitsuki offered. "I agree, come on idiot, Lucia said 5 feet." Nikora said pushing Johnny down the path.

"Hey, come on! Stop pushing! Listen to me, i'm a lord for cryin out loud!" He whined, Nikora smacked the back of his head. "Shut up." She said.

Kaito put his arm around Lucia and they began walking down the path behind the others. "It'll be okay." Kaito whispered and Lucia nodded. She knew everything would be fine, as long as Kaito was beside her.

They walked down the path and towards the meadow, with Lucia looking back to take one more look at the home she wanted to stay in the safety of forever.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hello. Well, that's the chapter, very interesting, ne? Now that they've found Lucia, and have started back to the kingdom, what's gonna happen once they get there? Only i know the answer, but you will too, soon. Very soon. But for now, we'll wait for the next chapter, which won't take as long as this one did. See you next time.

SEE YUZ ALL LATER!! X3


	8. Please Stop

* * *

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYYY! Last chapter i said it wouldn't take so long! I'm a dirty liar! Waaaaahaaaa! DX I promised this chapter months ago. But stupid writer's block happened! I'm sorryyyyyyyy! Please don't hate me. But good news is it's here now, and i finally have the rest planned. So now it's time to get this story back into gear! Let's do it to it!

* * *

_**Kaito and Lucia**_

**Chapter 8**

**Meadow:** The walk back was very uncomfortable. Johnny remained 5 feet ahead just as Lucia had said, but it wasn't because he was being a good boy. Nikora repeated kicked him if he got closer than he was supposed to be.

Lucia and Kaito walked as closely together as they possibly could, not wanting to be separated for a minute. Nobody said a word except Johnny with the occasional 'ow' from being kicked.

Lucia didn't like walking through her meadow. It was like leaving the home she shared with Kaito. She felt as if she'd never see either one again. Kaito could see the sadness in her eyes and tightened his grip around her waist. He understood.

Lucia felt safe though. Even if she was about to encounter a very bad situation, she felt safe as long as Kaito was with her. But what would happen when he went back to the kingdom? Would they arrest him? Would someone tell the king? Would they execute him? She shook the terrible thoughts of Kaito leaving her out of her mind.

She would never let them take him away from her. And Father Mitsuki and Nikora wouldn't either.

"Father, do you think we have a chance of stopping them when it comes time?" Nikora whispered, it was so low the others didn't hear. "I believe if we can somehow show Lucia to them that they'll pause long enough for an explanation. Don't worry, i've got a plan prepared for all scenarios." He assured quietly.

By then, they had left the meadow.

**Outside The Kingdom Of Tokyo:** "Well, here we are." Mitsuki said. The gates were wide open, which was strange for that hour of day, it was nearly sunset.

"Why are the gates open?" Lucia asked. "I don't know, maybe the guard fell asleep on duty." Mitsuki shrugged. "Well come on, we've got to get you to the house milady." Nikora said and hurried them inside.

The streets inside were deserted, not a person in sight. It was way too quiet. "What's going on? Where is everyone? Even the street guards are gone." Kaito said.

"This is bad, some kind of emergency must have cleared the streets. But this hasn't happed for fifty years. What could the emergency be?" Nikora asked. "Unless..."

"You all head for Nanami house, i'll check Domoto house!" Mitsuki said and ran in the opposite direction. "Come milady! We must hurry!" Nikora said and took Lucia's hand.

_It couldn't be that... Lord Nanami has taken this war away from here?_ Nikora thought as she ran. She had the same thing in mind as Mitsuki had.

Upon reaching Nanami house, the doors were wide open. Nikora let go of Lucia's hand and ran inside. One look and she knew. "The house is completely empty! Your father had returned to the sea!" Nikora said as she ran back.

"But then why is the city empty?" Johnny asked. "Obviously the streets were evacuated because they must've started fighting out in the sea. And when wars start, tsunamis often occur. So someone evacuated the city in case of a tsunami. But who alerted them, and does the king know?" Nikora wondered.

"Everyone!" they turned and saw Mitsuki running back to them. "Domoto house is spotless, all the furniture is gone and all the people too." He explained. "Nanami house too." Nikora said.

"Someone's evacuated the city. Quickly we have to get to the ocean." Mitsuki said and they were running again. The wind began to blow roughly as they neared the beach.

_I hear the waves..._ Lucia thought. _They're crying out to me... Crying out for help. Father... What have you done?_ She thought.

Upon reaching the beach, they saw that the waves were high and the tide was too. "If the war goes too far, this might flood the entire city. And the king will know who to blame." Mitsuki said.

"What'll we do?" Johnny asked. "What else is there to do, we have to go back into the sea and stop them." Lucia said. "Yes, that's all we can do, and pray they stop long enough to listen." Nikora said.

"You all will have to go alone, i'll stay here and try to reach the king. Maybe i can fool him into thinking it's just a natural phenomena." Mitsuki said and turned to run back to the kingdom. "Good luck to you all." He said as he dashed away. Being a priest, he wouldn't have been able to go to the sea.

"Come Lucia, Kaito, we must go!" Nikora said as she tugged them towards the sea. Without a backwards glance, all four of them ran straight into an oncoming wave, thus entering the ocean for the first time in a long while.

**Inside The Ocean:** "I can feel the current get stronger this way, they must be the force creating it." Kaito said. "We have to find some way to stop them, Lucia, i think you should go ahead of us." Nikora said.

"No way!" Kaito shouted. "We haven't got a choice, this is Lucia Lord Nanami wants and maybe if we show her to him, he'll pause." Nikora said.

"But let her go alone?" Johnny asked. "Unfortunately yes, but we have to be close." Nikora said. "I'll do it." Lucia said. Kaito didn't like the idea, but they had no other option. Lucia swam ahead a few yards.

She swam over a reef and her eyes widened at the sight.

Merpeople fighting left and right, and giant angler fish biting into each other. She couldn't see anybody dead, but she saw plenty of those injured. She swam back a foot. Nikora placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be frightened. I know it's a horrible sight, but they won't dare to hurt you. Just look for your father." She whispered. "We'll be close behind."

Lucia felt a little better that Nikora was there behind her, but she still felt scared of going out there.

_Aqua Regina... Why are you letting my princess face such a horrid sight?_ Nikora wondered.

Lucia swam a little out and then leapt out into the deep to begin her search. She swam down and down into the deep towards the fight that raged on. Several merpeople saw her.

"Princess!" "Your highness!" Princess you must leave to safety!" They called out to her. "But i have to find father!" She called back. She then swam into the giant fight and went through, constantly looking for someone who resembled her father.

"LUCIA!" She heard Kaito's voice shout and turned to see a giant angler fish swimming for her. She froze since she had no way to escape it in time. She shut her eyes tightly shut and waited for the strike to occur.

It never came.

With slight fear, she slowly open her eyes. Then they snapped wide open when she saw why her attacker never reached her. Kaito had somehow made it there fast enough to take the blow for her. The fish's teeth piercing him, and Kaito's sword in it's side.

"KAITO!!!" She shouted, and it felt like the rest of the world went away as she reached out for him and caught him as the angler fish released him and fell into the darkness towards the ocean floor.

"Kaito! Kaito!! Open your eyes! Don't leave me, you can't!" She cried and lightly shook him. He wouldn't open his eyes. Lucia's eyes overflowed with tears that just dissolved into the ocean. She began to weep.

"Kaito! Please! Come back!" She cried and held onto him tightly, silently praying that somehow he would just open his eyes. Nikora and Johnny, who had reached them by now, just looked over the scene, seeing as there was nothing they could do.

The merpeople around them had stopped fighting and had witnessed everything.

"What's going on?! Why have you all ceased!" A commanding voice roared. Lucia looked up through her tears and saw her father in the distance. He looked around until his gaze landed on her.

"Lucia! At last you've come back!" He said with a smile that quickly faded when he saw the person in her arms. "What happened here?!" He demanded.

"My lord." Nikora said and bowed before him. "Milady was here to find you and stop you from going on with battle. But an angler fish made an attack on her. But before it could strike her, the Domoto boy stepped in and saved her." Nikora explained.

"A Domoto saved her?! You really expect me to believe that the same boy who kidnapped her _saved_ her?!" He growled. "But father! He never- " "Lies! I do not believe any of this! And why do you defend Nikora?" He demanded.

"Sir, i accept full responsibility for my actions, but i left to find milady. And beg you to reconsider this war." She asked. "No!" He roared.

"But why sir? Lady Lucia has returned, why continue when you have her back?" Nikora asked. "It does not change the fact she was taken in the first place! Where is Domoto?! I wanted to fight him myself!" Lord Nanami roared.

"If it's a fight with me you want then so be it! You'll pay for killing my son!" They heard and saw Lord Domoto approach with three extra large angler fish at his side. His sword in his hand.

"I never killed your filthy son! I wouldn't dare taint my hands with his blood. But i'd gladly taint my hands with yours!" He smirked and snapped his fingers. Three equally large angler fish came to him. He withdrew his own sword.

"Then bring it!" Lord Domoto said and he and the angler fish sprinted towards Lord Nanami who also charged for them.

"STOP IT!!!" They heard a voice shout and a giant bright light emerge around the entire area, blinding them and causing them to cease their charge.

The holder of the voice and light, was none other than Lucia, still holding onto Kaito. Her pearl has given off the light.

"Lucia! Stay out of this!" Lord Nanami commanded. "No father!" She shouted. Lord Nanami's eyes widened.

"Father! Can't you see this is doing nothing but killing innocent people? Look at Kaito, he never did anything wrong! He just tried to protect me and was willing to give his own life to do it! Look at all these people, they're giving their lives for you and your stupid fight!" She shouted.

"You've kept me hidden from this world my whole life, and told me the outside world was full of dangers. Well right now, _you're _the danger. You're causing people to die just because of something that happened years ago!" Everyone listened closely.

"Why can't you understand that i don't want a life in royalty, i want to be free, to make my own decisions, to be with the man i choose! And now look! Because of you and your fight, you've killed him!" She cried, clutching Kaito closer to her, tears overflowing again.

Everyone around them began murmuring to each other. Nikora swam back to Lucia.

"Lucia is right, this war is pointless. What reward do you gain from all this? Do you get pleasure out of killing an innocent man?" Nikora demanded. "Do you take pleasure in killing your own daughter on the inside?!" Lord Nanami cringed.

"Father, it's not fair to blame others for something you might've done. It's not fair to destroy lives for your own benefits. These people were there to defend you from attacks, not fight your personal wars. If you wanted to fight, you should've just discussed it like a man with Domoto-san instead of trying to kill him." She saw her father's head bow in shame.

"Can't you see this whole fight is bringing nothing but pain to everyone?" She asked, tears still flowing.

He was silent. For a long time. Then Lord Domoto surprised everyone.

He dropped his sword.

"Hey Nanami, i think she's right, this whole fight should never have happened. It was just a stupid disagreement." He said. Nanami nodded. "Yes, i should've seen that i was being an incompetent fool, and i apologize for the three years of fighting, and blaming you for my ignorance." Lord Nanami said.

The two approached each other and shook hands. Everyone in the crowd cheered at the newly found alliance between the two who fought for three whole years.

Everyone except Lucia.

She looked into his peaceful face. He looked as if he was only asleep. She ran her fingers through his hair and held him tightly, praying for him to wake up. Nikora had her hands on Lucia's shoulders.

"Kaito... please, wake up." She whispered and silently sobbed.

"Lucia... I don't think he's coming back." Nikora said quietly. "But, he was only protecting me, he didn't have to die! It's all my fault!" She cried into his hair.

"Never say that Lucia, it wasn't your fault, he only did what he did because he loved you." Nikora said soothingly.

"But if i hadn't been so careless i could've avoided that angler fish and Kaito would still be with me!" Lucia cried. "Lucia..." Nikora couldn't continue what she was going to say, it was too hard. And it was agonizing to see her princess in such pain.

"I love him more than anything, i just want him to come back." She whispered. She grabbed her pendant with her pearl and silently prayed.

_Please, let Kaito come back to me! Please! I'm begging you, let him open his eyes!_ She prayed. But she knew in her mind it wasn't going to happen. She looked down into his peaceful face once more before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"I love you Kaito, forever." She whispered.

_"Dear princess, do not cry anymore..."_ They heard a heavenly voice say. A large glow appeared above them and they looked up. The glow began to take the shape of a woman.

"Aqua Regina- sama!" Nikora exclaimed. The goddess nodded.

Everyone around them bowed to the goddess as she lowered herself towards Lucia. She shook her head. _"Please, do not bow, stand and focus on this."_ She held a hand towards Lucia.

_"Even through the most troubling of times, these two managed to find love and happiness. They fought together to keep their love alive and braved the most dangerous of fights to save their family. Self sacrifice for the one you love is the most bravest and greatest of honors. I have come to stop your tears, and save this young boy's life."_ Aqua Regina said.

"You'll save him? You'll make him open his eyes?" Lucia asked. _"Yes. Not everyone can find true love. It's a rare thing. But when two people love each other as much as you do, their love influences others and brings peace to the sea and shores. As a reward for stopping this war, i shall grant your wish and bring him back to you."_ Aqua Regina said and reached out for Lucia's hand.

Lucia took it and Aqua Regina guided it to Kaito's chest. _"Pray with me..."_ She commanded softly. Lucia did as she was told.

_"Please, let Kaito come back. Let him open his eyes..."_ She prayed once more. A glow appeared in hers and Aqua Regina's hands. _"Let this boy live..."_ Aqua Regina said.

The glow disappeared and Aqua Regina gently removed her hand just as Kaito stirred. Lucia gasped. "K-Kaito...?" She softly called.

Kaito's eyes squinted tightly shut for a minute and groaned as he opened his eyes. "Kaito! You're alive!" She exclaimed happily and squeezed him to her.

"Ah! Hey, watch it, i'm still sore!" He groaned. "Oh, sorry!" Lucia said apologetically and shifted him so he was more comfortable. "I'm just so happy your back." She said as the tears came back.

Kaito smiled. He lifted his hand to caress her cheek and wipe away her tears. "Me too." He whispered. This time she lightly hugged him.

* * *

Okay! That's all for this chapter! Again, sorryyyyyyy for the lateness. Now, i told you before that i wasn't going to make them die. well, i felt it wouldn't really be Romeo and Juliet unless someone died. So i made him die and come back to life. Hey, it added to the drama. Anyway, i have one last chapter. So don't forget to review. Please don't flame me for the lateness! I said i was sorry. Flame writer's block!!!

Laterz! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	9. A Happy Ending

* * *

Helloooooooo! I am here to deliver the 9th and final chapter of this story. Whoo, it's finally over, after months of this whole writer's block mess. Once again i'm sorry for the delay. Well, it's done. And now we close this story with a bang. No, not the gun shot type of bang.

* * *

_**Kaito and Lucia**_

**Chapter 9**

**North Pacific Kingdom: **It was a miracle to Lucia how Aqua Regina had admired her love for Kaito so much that she blessed her with bringing Kaito back. It was a big relief seeing as she really thought she was going to have to let him go. It was a bad thought that she shook out of her head every time she thought of it.

She thanked the heavens nobody else was hurt. It would've been awful to know that someone had gotten hurt over nothing.

After Kaito had come back, there was a serious discussion over things. Between Lord Nanami, Lord Domoto, Nikora, Lucia and Kaito. The discussion lasted over three hours.

At last they had come to an agreement. No more fighting and granted Lucia and Kaito the right to be together. Also the possibility of marriage and maybe bringing their kingdoms together.

It was a nice thought. Her marrying Kaito. It had to be destiny. It all started with that party. Love at first sight as many called it.

The next day, Lucia's father called her into his quarters. Asking for her to be alone. She couldn't refuse a request like that, especially when he was willing for negotiations.

"Lucia, you know i'm your father and i wasn't only or your happiness, right?" He asked as she sat on the bed next to him. "Of course father." She answered, she wondered where he was going with this.

"I know you love the boy, and that you have no intention of marrying Lord Kawamoto. I know this. Kawamoto was not happy with these terms so he left this morning." She couldn't help but feel a little relieved at the fact.

"So, i've decided, that with recent events, you should go back to the cottage." Her eyes widened. He wanted her to leave?

"It's not that i want you to leave. Quite the opposite. I'd rather you stayed and got married. But your a big girl now and you have your own life to live. Madame Taki says it would be best if you went on your own too. And Nikora said that it was a great living environment for you."

She nodded. "It really is a great place, father. I love it. Living with Kaito is very nice, and i love the house, it makes me feel warm, and it's right next to the sea too. So i can visit a lot too." She smiled.

"Then you have my blessing, yo can live with the boy." She couldn't fight back the tears as she hugged her father, which he returned. She couldn't remember the last time she hugged her father. A hug that was loving and not just a friendly gesture.

**Kaito and Lucia's Home: **So she went back home, her new and very real home, with Kaito. Nikora went with them, because Lucia knew Nikora wanted to leave the palace too and explore the human world as well. So she moved in with them, of course she gave them privacy when needed.

Eventually she met a man in town. A man named Maki. He owns and runs a shop in the town center. The two hit it off really well so she's happy as well.

Living together was heaven every single day. They shared many memories and had many great times together.

And it got even better several years later, when Kaito asked Lucia something.

"Will you marry me?" His question was answered when he was tackled into the water and hugged and kissed all over his face. He took it as a definite yes.

A couple of months later they were married and kingdoms were combined. They are currently expecting their first child.

A girl, to be named Mikomi. A name which means hope.

* * *

AND THAT A WRAP PEOPLE!!! Wooooooo! I finally finished the story. I know it was short chapter but i couldn't think of a better ending. I mean, they got to live together again, and got married and everything! It's the perfect ending in my opinion. Anyway, thank you all for reading this far, hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review. Romeo and Juliet shall live on in our hearts. Mermaid Melody style.

LATERZ! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


End file.
